


DevildomTaker

by Box210



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box210/pseuds/Box210
Summary: Key：失眠、抱枕Summary：他暂时失去了他的抱枕，他需要你。谁先睡着谁赢的比赛*恶魔英文名/运用恶魔名缩写有
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Ryne, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reia, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Harko
Kudos: 1





	1. My Exclusive Body Pillow(Levi/mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key：失眠、抱枕  
> Summary：他暂时失去了他的抱枕，他需要你。谁先睡着谁赢的比赛
> 
> *恶魔英文名/运用恶魔名缩写有

如果要说什么事情最能激怒一个阿宅，擅自闯进对方的房间，和弄坏对方的任何一样东西这两条绝对能够拔得头筹。而当罪犯同时占了这两者，他在经历一场腥风血雨之前绝对逃不掉。

在一个黑漆漆，与往常没什么区别的地狱的平凡下午，负责喊人吃晚饭的二男Mammon闯进了Levi的房间，然后脚下一滑把饮料泼在了他亲爱的阿宅弟弟的Ruri长条抱枕上。惨案发生的当时你正经过Levi的门前，来自Mammon那撕心裂肺的惨叫声着实将你吓了一跳。本着不能放任尸体出现的责任感你英勇地闯进门，发现变回恶魔原形的嫉妒之主恼怒到完全忘记了自己是恶魔的事，正在试图用胶带物理勒死自己的哥哥。

即使你及时制止了Levi的暴行，Mammon还是受到了来自对方的不小的冲击。受惊的二男在被你救下就立刻飞快逃离了现场，直到第二天午饭都没再出现。

看着Levi呜咽着拆卸着被弄脏的枕套的样子实在过于可怜，多少也了解宅文化的你也不由得为那块橙色的脏污感到痛心。

“呃……Levi，你还好吗？要我帮忙洗吗？”

“啊……”Levi此时已经变回了平时的样子，正在一边碎碎念一边把枕套叠好，“我的私人定制Ruri-chan抱枕已经在刚刚被那个家伙碰过了，简直比饮料还不可原谅！……Ruri-chan明明是最无辜的，她本可以免受这灾难，都是Mammon那……”

“Levi？……”

“呜啊！”像是反应过来你还在这里一样，被你喊了名字的Levi发出了一声惊呼，刚才不知道盯着哪里的眼神慌乱地集中在了你身上，“呜哇……不、不好意思，刚才让你看到我那个样子了，都是Mammon这个家伙擅自闯进来还把我的床弄得一团糟……哈，糟糕极了……抱枕也已经弄脏了，只能再买一个了。”

“而且不只是枕头，饮料还被撒到地上了，到处都变得有些黏糊糊的。要我帮忙吗？”你主动走上前了去。

“啊，可以吗！……谢谢！！”Levi像是看到了救星一样感激地看着你，然后稍微有点窘迫地把脏兮兮的枕套递给了你，立刻起身去找抹布了。

清理饮料的工程比想象中快速，你们甚至赶上了晚饭的末尾，在Beel吃完Mammon的晚餐正打算吃掉你们两个的份时出现在了餐厅。

没有Mammon的晚餐快速又安静，而又因为是假日，所以解决完晚餐后所有人都各自离开，待到能让自己好好放松的地方去了。Levi和你也不例外。

Satan给你的关于恶魔心理的书比想象中要长，尽管你回到房间后就开始翻看，但也是好不容易才看完了三章，之后就开始有些犯困，对“如何通过尾巴的动作来分析恶魔的心情”暂时提不起兴趣来了。正当你合上烫金的书封，打算就这样关灯睡觉的时候，房门突然被人轻轻叩响了。

疑惑之余，你从床上下来，走去打开了房门。站在门口的是Levi，似乎因为看到你那么快就回应了敲门而有些惊讶。

“晚、晚上好。”Levi有些不好意思地开口和你打招呼，尽管这实在不是一个可以平常地说“晚上好”的时间点。他好像正因为什么而紧张地双手抱住了小臂，攥着睡衣袖子支支吾吾地想要说什么。

“晚上好，Levi，”尽管困得有些睁不开眼睛，你还是友好地打了个招呼，“现在来找我是有什么事吗？”

“那个，是这样……”Levi的脸涨得有些红，他挠了挠后颈，又摸了摸耳垂，踌躇好一会儿后，最终下定决心开了口，“我的抱枕被弄脏了，所以我今晚抱不了它睡觉了……然后，我，我发现我失眠了。”

“失眠了？”你努力地撑住眼皮抓住了其中的关键词。

“对，本来我已经躺下了好一会儿，但是就是一直都觉得手里空荡荡的，完全睡不着。”

“那是为什么来找……”

“所、所以，我可以抱着你一起睡吗？！”你话没说完，就被Levi像是受惊了一般的声音打断了。

“一起睡？”

此时此刻你觉得自己完全清醒了过来。

“你会觉得很奇怪也对，但是我没有抱枕真的睡不着……所以，真的拜托你了！这种事情拜托我的兄弟们也实在太奇怪了。”

“啊，我能懂……”你对上Levi的眼睛，因为他橙色眼瞳里的真诚而强烈动摇了起来。

两个人一起睡什么的这算是什么啊？

“而且，就算我邀请你去我的房间，那个浴缸或许你睡着也不会舒服吧，所以我想了想，还是来你的房间找你了。”Levi小心翼翼地打量着你的表情，用无意识发散的让人想要怜爱的气场扰乱着你的理性。

“好吧，那就进来吧。”最终还是被恶魔诱惑的你错开了身，允许了一脸“你不答应也没关系但是我真的会非常难过”的Levi进入自己的房间。

“太好了！我就知道你是最好的了！……”Levi感激地喊了你的名字，然后立刻扑上来抱住了你。可能由于本体是蛇的缘故，Levi的体温在现在这个时间通常有些偏低，隔着两层布料传过来的也是与你不同的一种微凉的触感。但是你并没有在意，因为你知道自己多少无法拒绝来自他的触碰。

关掉灯躺到床上睡觉这个流程在两个人一起做的时候就会显得格外暧昧和漫长，这个事实你们在终于躺到床上、将肩膀挨到一起后才察觉到。

毕竟睡在一起却不是恋人关系，所以此时如果谁说任何话，听起来都像会敲漏盛满尴尬的坛子，所以Levi和你默契地没有开口说话，而是各自寻找着舒服的姿势入睡。

肩膀被突然搂住又被突然放开的触感让本背对着对方的你忍不住抬起身转过头去，在一片黑漆漆中喊了Levi的名字：“怎么了吗？”

“不好意思！”你感觉到Levi立刻窸窸窣窣地动了动，似乎是离你更远了一些，“因为现在能闻到的都是你的味道，太过安心结果习惯性地往旁边搂了，差点就忘了是和你睡在一起。”

“是，是这样吗。”因为关于气味的发言而耳根发烫的你有些不好意思地咳了两声，转头重新躺回了床上。

“虽然是这么说……”

Levi的声音稍微靠近了一些，又一些，最后几乎就像是贴在你耳后一样闷闷地说到：

“我睡不着，可以抱着你睡吗……”

你没有作声。你能感觉到身后的身子因为等待你的回复而紧张地绷紧着，而注定驶向暧昧的发展也已经一发不可收拾。你在心里认命地叹了口气，在沮丧的Levi想要逃跑般地后撤前主动挨进了对方的怀里，成功引起了对方浑身的剧颤。

“……谢谢你。”模糊地回应了一声后，Levi小心地把脸埋在了你的后颈里，最后轻轻环抱住了你的身子。

好烫。不知道是因为羞耻还是对方不正常的体温，你感觉被对方皮肤触碰到的自己的身体部分全都开始像是被灼烧一般热了起来。

你把脸更深地埋进枕头，苦恼这绝对是个属于自己的不眠之夜。

早晨的闹铃在你陷入睡眠的第三十分钟响起了。因为过度在意身后那具结实的成熟躯体，你并没有睡个好觉，把大把的失眠时间都花在了盯着黑暗的不知道什么地方看。

“早上——”

“早上好。”Levi先你一步道了早安。奇怪的是，他的声音也不像是刚刚醒来的有些迷糊的样子。

“或许我还是适合抱枕吧，”Levi把你往他的怀里抱得更紧了些。

“完全睡不着啊。”

你眨了眨眼，盯着桌上摆着的那本恶魔心理学，有些无奈地放松身体，任由Levi赖在了自己的身边。

这不是彼此彼此吗。


	2. Desire(Lucifer/mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知为何的魔力涌出，恶魔(们)的对你无法克制的欲望
> 
> *恶魔英文名/运用恶魔名缩写有

在RAD，你总会受到来自Lucifer的若有若无的注视。虽然你并不是总能见到Lucifer的身影，你们不同级，他又忙于他无边的事务，所以能见到的机会寥寥无几。而在你们身处同个空间的情况下，他似乎总是在关注着你。那道视线的存在感实在很强烈。

你知道Lucifer这样的角色如果想要秘密关注某个人肯定会隐藏自己的气息，所以这道能够让你察觉的目光或许也带了点监视或者是试探的味道。但所幸的是在你们熟络起来之后，他的目光中少了份警惕，多了份调笑。你知道自己如果去过分在意就是着了他的道——想在暧昧上和Lucifer一决高下这种事虽然也很好笑——所以你尽了自己的全力去无视他。

今天，你们难得两人共处学生会长办公室，但Lucifer这次……

这次一眼都没有看你。

即使是你给他递表格的时候，他也只是简短了道了一声谢，没有像以往那样再来一句“辛苦了，真是麻烦你替我做这些，等我结束了这些工作一起去喝茶吧”。虽然被冷落让你感到有些困惑，但Lucifer的心思在短时间内也难以参透，你只好暂时告别对方，回到了教室。

晚上回到悲叹之家后，翘课的Levi告诉你Lucifer今天下午就回来了，而且午饭之后就一直待在自己的书房里没出来。虽然之前不是没有过恶魔长男为了工作待在书房整整几天这种事情发生，但你总感觉这次不大一样。白天的时候虽然你没有发现他有任何生病的迹象，但他在工作的时候一直低垂着脖子，或者说是垂着眼盯着表格，像是非常困倦，但眼睛也不是没有精神的样子。你知道Lucifer是那种如果看到别人驼背会出声提醒对方端正姿势的类型，所以平时他自己自然根本不可能摆出这种坐姿。

情绪低落什么的这种理由听起来未免有点低级，但你无法忽视发生了什么的可能性，更何况现在有某些事正让对方为之不在状态。

出于对对方的担心，你纠结再三，终于决定去给Lucifer泡杯蜂蜜茶。考虑到对方可能会继续工作，你也没打算久留，只是把茶送到就离开，所以干脆就在睡衣外面套了外套，就直接出了房门。

你在厨房搅拌完了一杯热茶，先站在走廊上静等了一会儿，直到确保其他兄弟都已经回到了房间后，你才开始向Lucifer的书房走去。

走廊上有些安静，因为这幢房子本身就大得吓人，也因为今晚并没有恶魔兄弟之间突兀的追打环节，你握着有些烫手的马克杯，临时拖上的凉鞋踩在大理石地面上只发出轻轻的吱吱声。你不知道为什么有些紧张了起来。

停在了书房门前，你先试探地推了推房门——并没有发生门开着而Lucifer躺在地板上神志不清这种刺激的桥段发生——于是你只能死心，用指节叩了叩门。

通常Lucifer会说“请进”，但出乎你预料的是这次他又没有按他习惯的步调来做出反应。一开始什么声音都没有，你不死心地敲了第二次，里面才响起了椅子脚蹭过木制地板的嘎吱嘎吱的声音，然后是一阵有些急促的脚步。

Lucifer鲜少亲自来迎门，你多少有些惊讶于对方的热情，但猜想到对方肯定知道是自己来了，所以也就没有再多想什么。

门很快就在你面前打开了。你刚抬起头准备开口喊对方的名字，却被对方的眼睛给吓住了：紧绷的眼眶泛着红，红色的瞳仁像是幽深的火山口一样正涌动着滚烫的不知名的情绪。Lucifer的眉毛微微拧起，似乎是比平时更居高临下地看着你。

“听说你早退了，我给你泡了茶……”你好不容易忍住瑟缩的本能语无伦次地说了两句，Lucifer就突然拽住你的手腕把你扯进了房间。

害怕茶会打翻在昂贵地板上的你在发出一声惊呼的同时抬高了拿着杯子的手，所幸恶魔的反应比你更快一些，及时地把你的手背和马克杯都包在了手心里。几秒后你察觉到Lucifer刚才扯你的手已经扣到了你的腰上，并且你们正以像是跳舞的姿势半抱在一起。

书房内没有亮天花板灯，但你还是靠台灯看清了整齐干净的书桌，然后立刻意识到了一个有些惊人的事实——Lucifer刚才坐在书桌前发呆。

“不好意思……可以放开我了吗，Lucifer？”因为看不清对方的表情，对方也没有想要动的意思，你小心翼翼地开了口。

“今天是个比较特殊的日子，你知道吗？”Lucifer低沉磁性的声音在你耳根边响起，让你不由自主地打了个寒颤。

“在鬼节这天，由于游魂的现世，恶魔的力量都会增强好几倍，对新鲜的灵魂的渴求也会变得更强烈。

“我能控制住那股欲望，但只要和你一直待在一起保持头脑清醒就会变得很困难，所以为了防止失去冷静在努力和你保持距离……今天你也感觉到了吧？

“只是……

“没想到你会自己来。”

Lucifer的温度慢慢抽离你身侧，他从你手里接过已经没那么烫的马克杯，晃了几圈，然后缓缓地抬起了冒着氤氲热气的茶。喝茶的同时，他的眼睛透过白色的热气，用让你后背发麻的渴求的眼神注视着你的脸，仿佛在就着你紧张的表情享受茶水的温热。

他慢条斯理的优雅动作和眼神传达出来的完全不是一回事。意识到危险的你咽了一口口水，下意识想后退，却想起来他还揽着你的腰。

“谢谢你的茶，”Lucifer润了润喉咙就停了下来，他朝你露出了一个感谢的笑容，然后在下一刻重新把你的脸拉近了，“既然穿好了睡衣……拜托你，今晚陪我一下吧。”

“我今晚真的有些奇怪了吧，”Lucifer的嘴唇凑上了你的嘴角，蜂蜜的甜美气息自他的唇边溢出，让你不由得开始有些晕乎乎起来，“实在不想让你走啊。”

→①

*以为luci很累于是给对方按摩的场合plus欲望溢出

————————

你试探地将手覆到Lucifer的肩膀上时，他的身体似乎轻微地颤了一下，眉毛也皱得更紧了。明明没有拒绝你的按摩邀请却表现出了有些排斥的样子，你有些不解和退缩，手指犹豫着要不要动作。

“没事，不用在意，只是有些不习惯这些而已。”Lucifer的声音有些沙哑，你觉得他可能是真的有些过劳了，于是有些放心地给他的肩膀施加了些力道。

“你，”他用手捂着嘴，顿了顿，继续说道，“这个按摩是认真的吗？”

“呃，太轻了吗？……”你有些紧张地探过他的肩膀去看他的脸，担心看到他不悦的表情。

“那就从现在开始认真起来吧。”

Lucifer的手掌盖上了你的手背，他掌心有些潮湿，肉体传来的高温让你的心头打了一个颤。

那双属于恶魔的眼睛终于转过来看向了你，你还没来得及看清那张烧红的脸，就在一阵天旋地转后被他用双臂箍进了怀里。

“只有我一个人想认真的话不就太不公平了吗？”

★

→②

*被对方进一步攻占了

————————

“总，总感觉是很不妙的话啊……”你尽管有些瑟缩，但还是站在原地任Lucifer抱着你。对方的力道用得恰到好处，圈在你身后的双臂将你的腰向他的身前压去，这就导致你们两个的身子不可避免地贴在了一起。

“抱歉。”Lucifer低下头，他无法抑制的湿热的呼吸吹在你的脖颈上，突生的瘙痒和麻痹感让你僵在了他怀里，一下子不敢动弹。

“暂时，陪我一下吧。”

恶魔的带着高热的舌头直接滑上了你的锁骨，那濡湿和柔软的触感让你不禁开始感觉自己或许连开场都会忍不下来。但Lucifer没有感觉到你的战栗，反而开始用牙齿有些急切地啃咬你胸口的皮肤。胸口传来的轻微的痛楚让你有些控制不住自己的呼吸，你不自觉地身体向后微仰，想要试图逃开一些距离给自己喘息的时间，但却被对方顺势抵在了门上。

Lucifer的嘴唇逐渐从你露出来的部分皮肤开始往下移去，他在亲吻你胸口的过程中无意识地抓紧了你身后衣服的下摆，导致松散的扣子开始一个个脱开，你的身前被迫裸露了大半出来。

“Lucifer！等——”面色赤红的你在被强烈的羞耻击中时后知后觉地意识到自己应该在一开始就抵抗的。你挣扎着想去推他的肩膀，但乳尖被舔弄的刺激却让你差点尖声叫了出来。

Lucifer并没有理睬你快要哭出来的样子。他的脸正在散发着发烧一样的热度，大脑少见的迟钝，并且现在正准备开始用牙齿和舌头侵略你暴露在空气中的领域。

敏感的乳头被对方含在口中舔弄和轻咬，本来干燥的皮肤逐渐变得湿滑，在微凉的空气中被激起了一道道轻微的酥麻。被从未体验过的刺激电击了本就有些昏沉沉的大脑，你晕头转向地扶在Lucifer的肩膀上，背紧紧靠着门板，几乎是抽泣着接受那自胸口断断续续传来的难忍的快感。

“还不够……”舔吻着你颤颤巍巍的乳肉，Lucifer在唇齿的水声间模糊地道出了他的心声。

“……我们到床上去吧。”

“别留我自己一个。”


	3. Ring(Mammon/Reia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rela：Mammon/Reia*  
> Key：请求  
> Summary：每次被Mammon叫去房间似乎都没什么好事……但这次好像不太一样。
> 
> *恶魔英文名/运用恶魔名缩写/个人自设mc有

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for Reia♡

Reia在坐在Mammon房间的沙发上盯着地板呆看了十几分钟以后，才意识到了刚才认为这次也是通常状况的自己把事情想简单了。

身为麻烦鬼的代表，Mammon喊她来房间的原因往往不外乎就是需要她做点什么，包括帮忙找他的指环，帮忙打扫房间处理大堆的账单，看他新买的房间摆饰之类的吃力事，也包括一起看电影或者午睡之类可爱别扭的邀请，而在近几个月，后者发生的频率明显高了许多，恶魔说“我对你没有特别的意思，就是看你一个人待在房间里太郁闷了才叫你过来做Mammon大人我的娱乐对象”的次数也几乎变成了三天一次。所以Reia觉得Mammon这次多半也是为了这些原因才叫她来这里。

和心思很好懂的对象相处会更轻松，相比有压迫感的对象乐意和Mammon待在一起的Reia自然也没有拒绝对方大部分的要求，因为对方有时候的反应实在是真的很有趣……但是绝对不包括一脸惴惴不安地端坐在沙发上猛盯着桌子看。

“Mammonchan～？”有些受不了凝重的气氛的Reia故意小声地喊了一声对方的别名，吓了对方一跳的同时也成功地引来了Mammon有些生气的视线。

“突、突然叫我干什么啊……”他飞快地抬眼看了一眼坐在对面的Reia，然后马上就移开了视线，嘴里磕磕巴巴地嘟囔了一句，没和往常一样一边喊着“不要加上chan！”一边猛站起来发脾气。

“只是被叫了名字为什么在害羞啊。”Reia不解地打量了几眼坐立不安的对方，这才发现Mammon确实和平常很不一样。今天他没有穿那件被一众兄弟评价为品位奇差的夹克衫常服，也没有往裤子上别那串看起来十分时髦的流苏。似乎是反复挑选的结果，他在上身穿了件款式正式的修身外套，扣上了该扣的所有的扣子，甚至还喷了平时日常不会用的聚会用香水。

但是其实这也不能说是奇怪。Reia心想。

毕竟……

毕竟今天是他的生日。

持续了几乎一天的生日派对在一个小时前刚刚结束了，玩得开心的大家都已经各自回到了房间，本来Reia也是同样，打算回到房间练习一下基础的形体就去早点休息，只不过中途被Mammon一个电话叫到了他的房间。

但是此刻两个人面面相觑一言不发的状态这实在有些让人尴尬了，就算恶魔不会尴尬，人类也早就感觉心里倍受煎熬了。

不是很习惯沉默的Mammon的Reia观察完对方后，又忍不住想说话了。但她还没开口，就被Mammon大声喊她名字的突发行动吓到差点从沙发上窜起来。

“其实……我有些话想说，你能保证在听完前不说话吗？”Mammon的表情出奇的认真。他有些紧张地抓着自己的手指，用探究的眼神小心翼翼地打量着面前正处于困惑中的粉发少女的反应。

“好，好的？？……”Reia犹犹豫豫地答应了下来，下意识地稍稍坐直了身子。

“呃，那个，”支支吾吾的开头通常意味着贪婪之主不是正在认错，就是要说什么很羞耻的事。他借钱的时候反而是非常心安理得的，这点Reia非常清楚，“我要说的是，其实……Reia，你……”

“我？……”Reia好奇地歪了歪头，却看到Mammon的脸猛地红了起来。看到对方在因为自己完全不明白的情况脸红，Reia一下子也不明所以地跟着一起羞耻了起来，只能手足无措地干看着对方。

“今天你不是帮我庆祝了生日吗，还送了我礼物，”努力克服了没由来的羞耻感的Mammon终于继续说了下去，“那个，谢谢你……”

“啊，原来是因为这个啊，”听到是这样简单的理由，Reia紧张悬起的心放了下来，“不用谢，是应该的嘛。”

“不，不只是这个，我还没说完。”Mammon紧抿着嘴唇，双手手指用能够抠坏裤子的力气揪着膝盖处的布料。

犹犹豫豫支支吾吾半天的恶魔在又重复了无意义的单词好几遍后，终于下定决心再次开口了。

“我想说的是，”Mammon抬起了头，用坚定又害羞的眼神看着Reia，“你对我来说很重要。”

“呃……？”没想到对方会突然说这种话的Reia一下子陷入了极大的混乱中。

“你刚来魔界的时候，我还只觉得你是个弱得不行的人类，不会取悦恶魔，麻烦得要命，还尽是喜欢一个人待在房间里跳舞，让本大爷郁闷得要死。Mammon大人我我可是你的引导者，记得吗？

“但是你很不一样。虽然我也说不清楚到底怎么不一样，但是你确实在引起我的注意力……而且你一直非常仰慕我，没错吧！那么作为慷慨的贪婪的化身，也是要夸奖一下你的眼光的！”说到这里，Mammon得意地笑了。

“你因为我的魅力那么殷勤地靠近我，本大爷也不是不能理解，但是你有时候也太花心了一些——别用那种眼神看我！别说什么你不知道有这种事！明明知道他们都对你不怀好意，你有时候真的很没自觉……”

“那，Mammon也会不怀好意吗？”被说得有些脸热起来的Reia决心不能在这里认输，于是故意逗了逗对方。

“哈、哈？？”像是炸毛的小动物一样，Mammon立刻就站了起来，红着一张脸大声反驳了，“本大爷才不是他们那种恶魔！”

“啊，真的是这样吗——”

还没有窃笑完，Reia就被Mammon抓住了胳膊，她一脸惊讶地抬头去看这个不按常理行动的恶魔，还没来得及反应就被一把从沙发上扯了起来。

“我说啊，”Mammon的脸近在咫尺，他咬牙切齿地把脸凑近Reia的脸，让少女着实慌张了起来，“你知道本大爷我有多不想你和他们待在一起吗？”

“我知道我可能在你心里比不过Lucifer和Satan那样的臭屁恶魔，但是我可是Mammon，伟大的贪婪的化身，身为你的第一位契约恶魔，我在你心里绝对是第一位的吧？”

“Mammon，太、太太太近了……”脸之间过近的距离让Reia开始不自觉地声音发抖，但恶魔似乎在此刻尤其缺少善解人意的部分，变本加厉地把Reia抓得更紧了。

“呜……！！”无法挣脱的令人害羞爆炸紧急状况让Reia做出了本能的躲藏，她一咬牙，直接埋进了Mammon的怀里，在对方同样发出惊呼前死死抓住了对方胸前的衣服，把滚烫的脸迅速藏了起来。

“躲在这种地方有什么用啊……”即使是熟知怀里少女的反应的Mammon，突然被抱住这个事实也让他顿时不好意思到浑身僵硬。他紧张地在衣服上擦了擦手，然后小心地搂住了怀里有些颤抖的人类。

在静默中搂抱了近五分钟后，Mammon摸了摸Reia发烫的头顶，把她稍稍拉开了一些。

“我知道让你相信一个恶魔说的话可能会比较困难，所以我准备了这个。”

小小的丝绒盒子被递到眼前时Reia的眼睛不由自主地睁大了许多，她不可思议地抬眼去看Mammon，只见对方咬着发抖的下嘴唇迅速扭开了头去，不让她发现他因为羞耻而烧红的脸和眼眶。

“就算我可能在前面有些地方落后给了他们，”使用魔力而产生的一声轻微短促的爆裂声后，一大捧地狱玫瑰簇拥到了Reia同样赤红的脸前。

“但这件事只能由我做你的第一个。”


	4. Two-Side GF(Levi/Ryne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rela：Leviathan/Ryne*  
> Key：Oops!!!  
> Summary：女朋友穿着破洞裤上街了怎么办？
> 
> *恶魔英文名/运用恶魔名缩写/个人自设mc有

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写给卜卜的♡

近期在魔界流传着一个唯美跌宕的爱情故事：来自人界的交换生，和嫉妒的化身、恶魔七兄弟之一排除千难万险——其他恶魔兄弟的竭力干扰——终于在一起了。在火热的阿宅恋爱顺利进行的中途，却突然遇到了考验？！……

当然Ryne和Levi本人都不知道这个故事。他们只是按着普通情侣的步调，在进行着“因为对方太过可爱而要心脏衰竭死掉了”的这样的心动情侣相处。

不过事实上Levi一开始并不是很擅长和新来的交换生人类Ryne相处。他的拿手领域只在二次元的世界，和活的人类打交道这件事本身就是一个五星的高难任务，以及……能够穿透物理装备直击心灵的直球对一个缺少三次元接触的阿宅来说实在难以抗拒。

虽然事后想起来自己胆小到由对方来主动的样子逊到不行，但Levi一直都忘不了Ryne拿着游戏机把头探进他房间里的样子。

“嘿，那个，要一起打游戏吗？”梅子色长发的美丽少女穿着休闲常服探头进门，询问一个死宅要不要一起玩游戏，这简直太像恋爱漫画的剧情了。

那一刻的Levi觉得自己的三次元NO心动原则被动摇了一点。

或许可能动摇了一大半。

总之虽然受到了来自兄弟们的万般刁难，恋爱还是成功地开始了。一起打游戏追番剧逛展是阿宅的顶级约会，这一点两个人都完全同意，并且全身心在享受和对方待在一起的安心和悸动。恋爱真的很顺利……

如果Ryne没有藏了半柜子的秘密的话。

深知自己并不是男友激推Ruri那样可爱粉嫩的存在的Ryne一直有着两个难以启齿的烦恼。

一是她觉得自己不够可爱。

虽然Levi对她的倾情告白中包括了“希望你不会被我的阿宅喜好误导，你的所有我都很喜欢”这种类似意思的话，但想要忽视那几大柜子谷实在很困难。还有就是，Ryne自己过不去这关。

出于比较难办的性格，Ryne一直渴望自己也能在对方所喜欢的“可爱”的领域得到认可，以证明自己也能通过可爱的样子来让Levi心动。但原则又在提醒她保持最真实的自己，为了男朋友就去穿裙子什么的这种事，无论如何……无论如何还是会想要去做啊。至少看到Levi惊艳的夸张表情时产生的无名喜悦让Ryne总能忘记自己特意在扮得可爱这件事，毕竟让对方开心真的是很幸福的事。

第二个烦恼，她的本我是完全朋克的风格。

实不相瞒，半个衣柜都是暗色系的Ryne一直都非常犹豫该不该展现自己的这一面。她喜欢那些看起来气场锋利的扮相，喜欢机车，还对choker情有独钟。她有一整个收纳盒用来放各式各样的choker，不过在Levi常来自己的房间后就全藏起来了。穿着这些能给Ryne与其他一般衣服完全不一样的感觉，她对于自己帅气的一面非常满意，虽然她完全不想让Levi看到她穿这些。

由于没有合适的时间，也没有合适的场合能让Levi知晓这些，Ryne就悄悄地隐藏起了自己的这一面。交往的当晚，她在一番大扫除后把所有暗黑朋克系的装备通通塞进了另外半个不会打开的衣柜里，还往上面贴了“私人物品，危险”的标志。

以比较温顺可爱的一面面对Levi，以显眼帅气的一面上街，做到了在其中切换自如的Ryne小心翼翼地享受着这种顾及两方的快乐。直到那天她走上了那条路。

穿着一身黑色短装一个拐角碰上男朋友这种事对Ryne是堪比世界末日那样可怕的。差点失声尖叫的Ryne这时才想起来Levi和她说过今天要来买新到的东西， 但她还没来得及转身以百米跑的速度逃离，就被在这种时候尤其眼尖的Levi叫住了。

“啊，是Ryne吗？你原来也在外面逛啊。”听到Levi的声音就不由自主软了腿的Ryne听着身后脚步接近的声音，开始祈祷自己可以原地蒸发。但是这当然不可能奏效。

“啊哈哈，嗨～我是Ryne的姐姐Ryno，第一次见面！”Ryne强忍着恐慌扬起了一个笑容——显然Levi不可能看不出来她是在装样子。

“这是什么角色扮演游戏吗？”

Ryne沉默了。在原地尴尬地站了一会儿后，她低头摘下针织手袖换到左手上，又把左边的碎发撩到右边，闭上眼静默了几秒重新抬起了头来：“您好，先生。现在是Ryna在说话，Ryne的妹妹。”

“居然是这种设定吗！”Levi哭笑不得地看着Ryne强装镇定的样子，“寄宿在同一具身体里的奇妙双子？”

“没错。那，姐夫我们下次再见了。”Ryne装腔作势地咳了两声，本打算就这么直接开溜的时候，她突然被Levi抓住了手。

“我刚刚拿到了今天预订会到的海报，既然遇上了就……”说着说着，Levi不好意思地挠了挠脸，“去约会吧。”

“呃，我，我是Ryne的妹妹……”还在努力坚持着自己的设定的Ryne几乎快要哭出来了，尽管她不知道为什么Levi面对着自己这身朋克到能刺痛人视网膜的打扮视而不见。

“没事的，”Levi轻轻拉住了Ryne有些发抖的手，“就算要说什么也找地方一起坐吧？”

当两个人坐在Madam Scream's的店里时，Ryne内心的恐慌已经到达了顶点。Levi穿着的是他平时的长外套，只不过里面是他一般打游戏穿的T恤，怎么看都是出来一下马上回去的。而反观她，一身漆黑，短裤，露指手袖，还戴了带扣式的项圈——怎么看都不会让人觉得是一对。

正当Ryne快要忍不住眼泪想要站起来冲回家的时候，Levi终于开口了。

“我也不知道该说什么，就是，呃，”Levi脸红着摸了摸耳后，“我也是第一次见你这样的打扮，是经常会穿着这样风格的上街吗？”

Ryne紧紧闭着嘴没敢说话，她怕自己会受不了可能会被对方说出来的“说实话还是有点奇怪啊”类似的这种话。

“其实，我知道突然叫住你会让你害怕，大概你也不想被我知道自己的个人爱好吧，柜子也是都锁得好好的……”一边说着，Levi一边用手指不安地摸索着马克杯的杯沿，“但是，我觉得这样子的Ryne……”

要来了。要来了。Ryne开始后悔自己刚刚没有夺门而逃了。

“很帅气哦？”Levi小心地抬起眼来看Ryne，露出了一个有点羞涩的笑。

“哈？”

Ryne每次穿上这些衣服都会觉得自己的身心变成了那个更加自信并且不受控制的自己。比如现在她很想掀翻桌子扑过去把这个毫无自觉自己在脸红的恶魔男人推倒在地上。

但是制造麻烦肯定是不可以的。

强忍住了邪恶念头的Ryne在自己被Levi接受了的喜悦和冲击中呆滞地吃下了自己平时可能会觉得太甜的糖霜蛋糕，然后精神恍惚地跟着担心她是不是身体不舒服的Levi回了家。

进Levi的房间之前，Ryne已经去房间急匆匆换掉了衣服。犹豫再三，她重新穿上了以往会在Levi面前穿的看起来非常无害的浅色系上衣，但是放下裙子换成了长裤。推开门的时候，Ryne能看到Levi已经在房间里等她了。在门口踌躇了好一会儿后，Ryne尴尬地推了推眼镜，往前小小地挪了一步。

“Ryne？”

“是……是的？”低着头和地板亲密对视的Ryne在被突然喊名字时有些吓了一跳。她刚刚抬头，就看到对方站了起来，开始大步往她这边走过来。

“LE、LEVI？！——”还没来得及惊呼，Ryne就被已经接近到面前的恶魔抱住，然后嘴唇就被吻了。

“我记得我对Ryne说过的，”Levi红着脸，有点气息不稳地放开了仍处于震惊状态中的Ryne，用带着点不好意思但十分真挚的眼神说道，“不管是什么样子的你，我都非常非常喜欢，最喜欢了。”

“所以帅气的一面也没关系，不管什么样的Ryne都多对我展现吧。”

因为被剧烈地抱住而歪斜的用来显得脸部线条比较柔和的圆框眼镜此刻吧嗒一声掉到了地上。盯着对方同样滚烫的脸，Ryne赤红着脸，用有点发抖的嘴唇轻轻回应了对方的告白。

“好、好的……”


	5. Good Kitty(Satan/Harko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rela：Stan/Harko*  
> Key：猫  
> Summary：并非为了娱乐演出，Satan变成了猫——魔法的力量十分强大，这让每个恶魔和人类都有些难以做平常的自己。
> 
> *恶魔英文名/运用恶魔名缩写/自设mc有*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my oc Harko! ><

Satan变成了猫。虽然只是单纯拥有了猫的特征，但是这仍然是堪比Lucifer半身裸照流出和Beel绝食三天的重大事件。受害者是Satan，而嫌疑犯也是他自己。

消息在兄弟间传得十分迅速，Asmo在被Satan轰出房间后，立刻就在聊天群组里发了一条附带十个感叹号的消息：“Satan，变成了猫！！！！！！！！！！”

在其他恶魔兄弟不约而同的“恭喜Satan变成了自己喜欢的生物的样子”的祝贺中，Harko提出了一个非常严重的问题。

“什么样子的猫？”

在Asmo的怂恿下，恶魔兄弟们少见地在几分钟内就聚集了起来，当然也包括试图控制状况但是失败了，结果在教唆下也变得十分好奇的红发人类交换生，一起浩浩荡荡地堵在了Satan的房间门前。而当然是毫无例外，门没能打开。

Satan声称自己是受到了旧书里残余魔法的影响，准备拍照的D.D.D.都会被他爆破，所以所有看好戏的家伙最好全部都马上离开他的房门。之后除了Harko以外来敲门的——为了看好戏和抓他把柄——都被Satan威胁着离开了。

可以拜托你不要笑吗。Satan那听上去有些尴尬的声音透过门传进Harko的耳朵。努力扼制住翻涌的好奇心，Harko用镇定的声音答应了对方。而门终于打开的时候她马上就意识到了：这确实不是能笑出来的场合。

Satan并没有完全变成一只小猫，也并不是脑袋完全换了个样，而是……只长出了耳朵和尾巴。

在Harko认知内被其他心怀不轨的家伙看到绝对会有点糟糕的那种。

Harko此时非常希望自己能在Levi那儿少看点漫画，但是她认为现在这个状况，绝对就是所谓的福利放送时间，毕竟那对黑色的耳朵看起来实在是有些过于毛茸茸和松软了，让她不由得觉得始作俑者一定有些不可言表的倾向。

“很，很可爱。”身为作家的Harko有点不好意思地猛眨几下眼睛，想了好一会儿的措辞只挤出了可爱这个词。因为和Satan接触得比较多，她对猫咪的好感不低，至少是会看到可爱的猫咪就会想要摸摸看的程度，因此让她痛苦的是，站在面前的猫耳男性——即使是恶魔——也能激起自己想要动手的欲望。

冷静下来。在Satan有些害羞又不解的注视下，红发少女把手掌放在躁动的心口抚了抚。你可是最强的人类交换生，就算是好感对象长出了猫耳也不可以动摇。

“以这个样子面对你真的有些不好意思。”Satan用手指不安地摸着自己的脸侧，朝Harko露出了一个少见的窘迫的笑脸，头顶的耳朵也随着他轻轻歪头的姿势而抖动了一下，“可爱的耳朵还是更适合猫咪，我还从来没有想过让自己变成这样。”

“我真的觉得猫耳很可爱。”Harko真诚地夸奖着对方，过于认真而以至于脸侧染上了些热度。说不定他高兴了，能够得到摸一摸的机会。她至少这样不切实际地幻想了。

“你啊，可爱这种词真的可以用来形容我吗？”Satan苦笑着把Harko带离了门边，“变形魔法突然就从书里窜了出来，实在有些手忙脚乱结果把房间搞乱了。嗯……你可以在床上坐一会儿，稍等一下，我稍微整理一下这里。”

等Harko在床边坐下后，Satan开始整理起了椅子上散乱的书。少女的视线不知道停在哪里，她在熟悉的房间内扫视几圈后一无所获，于是只能转而去看对方忙碌的后背。然后在十秒内，她意识到了对方身后的东西是尾巴。

毛茸茸的黑色尾巴轻巧地卷起一端又垂下，偶尔还会左右小幅度晃动，随着主人的弯腰动作而翘起。Harko在视觉上接收了“真的是猫尾”这个事实的同时捂住了嘴，生怕自己下一秒就叫出声来。

“呃，呃——”身处一个人的窘境之中，Harko努力想要说点什么来缓解自己的心情，但是一瞬间，所有《如何和Satan打交道•绝密》中的条目突然一个都想不起来了。

“怎么了？”Satan直起身，转头看向Harko的方向的同时手里还抱着几本书。挽起袖子的手臂简直就是绝对领域，这是模特的料。Harko忍住了想要拿起D.D.D.的冲动。

“没，没什么，就是看着Satan理书的样子想到了一本书里写的猫耳图书馆，里面的服务员全都是猫娘——”发觉自己说出了奇怪的话，Harko立刻猛地一弯腰遮住了自己的脸，“我什么都没说！”

“啊啊，猫耳图书馆，我好像也看过这本，”不知道故意还是本就没有在意，Satan没有揪着Harko话里的指向，而是顺着书的话题继续说了下去，“我记得我在魔界的书店买到了最后的典藏版，有一页的插画是彩色立体纸艺。”

“真的吗，魔界也有卖典藏版吗！我还在人界的时候没买到啊……可恶，我能看Satan买的那本吗？”

“啊，当然，”说到书，Satan的精神又恢复到了绝佳的推荐模式状态，“我记得是在床附近的架子上，因为立体页很可爱所以我回看了好几遍。最后的结局虽然不是很完美，但是主角最后还是找到了自己的容身之处，这点至少圆了很多读者的期待，是个挺正统的结局方式。”

“没错，而且最打动人的果然还是最后所以人聚在一起拥抱的那一部分……”Harko不由自主地随着Satan的回忆陷入了对书的内容的重温，马上能看到典藏版的期待让她并没有发现对方正在离自己越来越近。

“等一下哦，马上就能找到了。”

“啊，好——”从左侧传来的声音让Harko下意识向左转过了头，但她下一秒就因为对方就在自己眼前的后背而浑身僵硬了。

太，太近了。Harko的身子不由自主地向后仰了仰。她承认自己的内心正在疯狂动摇，她也没有忘记魔界生存的准则之一是不要惹怒任何一个恶魔。但是……眼下明显就是摸到那对耳朵的最佳时机。

还在搜索这床头的Satan头顶，那对蓬松的猫耳又抖动了一下，似乎正在因为能够分享书本而愉悦着。

就是现在。Harko心一横，抬起上身就伸出了左手——然后马上被抓住了。

“诶，诶……被发现了～？”Harko有些尴尬地打着哈哈想要糊弄过去，想要在对方生气前赶紧道歉。但是出乎她预料的是，Satan抓着她的手松了松，把她的手掌轻轻安置在了他的头顶。

“像这种情况大概也不会有第二次了吧？如果是你的话，应该没关系，想摸摸看也可以。”对方那带了无奈和失笑的语调让Harko有些不好意思了起来，但她踌躇了几秒，还是没打算丢掉这送到手边的机会。

“失、失礼了，为了取材……这么说的话是不是更奇怪？”

“嗯……有一点？”背对着你的Satan举起右手，玩笑似的比了一个“有一点”的手势。见Satan也没有要反悔的样子，Harko也没再犹豫。她跪上了床，以像是要给对方梳理头发的姿势坐在了对方身后。

因为无名的紧张而轻轻颤抖着的手指沿着耳廓抚上了光滑的绒毛，指间传来的柔顺的触感让Harko至少能断定这是一只非常好摸的猫咪。她的手指有些得寸进尺地戳上了耳骨的部分，拇指埋进了耳根的发丝里磨蹭。这时她感觉到了Satan身体的轻颤，猫耳也突然弹了一下，逃开了她的抚摸。

“啊，抱歉，痒吗？”仗着对方看不到自己的表情，Harko欲盖弥彰地提问道。

“不，没什么……”尽管回复的声音听上去有点不稳，但恶魔还是静静地保持着原来的姿势。

“嗯。”Harko努力掩饰住了自己得逞的表情，进而又伸出了另一只手，捏住了两只挺立的耳朵，然后显然是有些过分了——她的手心从耳根顺毛顺到了耳尖。

猛转过身，抓住自己的手，然后摁到被子上，这一系列动作在Harko还没有从耳朵的毛茸茸触感里回过神的时候发生了。脊背陷入床垫的同时双方的距离也一下子缩减到了临近危险的数值。

“Sa、tan，抱，抱歉，”Harko下意识咽了一口口水，想要伸手增加彼此之间的距离，但是碍于双手被束缚，又因为逆光看不清对方的脸，陷入不利地位的人类只能跟随本能开始陪笑，“我有点摸过头了……”

“耳朵……应该很好摸？”

“是。”下意识做出了回答的Harko默默许下了闭上眼睛自己就能马上回到自己房间的愿望。以熬夜写稿一周为代价。

“这种抚摸方式有点过分了，你应该自己知道的吧？”

“是，是的，我知道错了，Satan老师……”Harko没底气地撇开了视线，仿佛越过Satan肩膀能看到的天花板涂层是十分好看的艺术品。

“作为素材收集的回报，”恶魔的手指拈上了少女的发尾，“也让我像看书一样翻阅你吧。”

“这个说法真的不是一般的糟糕啊……”还没来得及吐露完心里的槽点，Harko就因为Satan落在自己脖颈上的亲吻而发出了一声惊呼。

“出于礼貌，那么就提前说了。”恶魔的气息在周身围绕着，Harko战栗着抓紧了对方的手指，绷着身子等待接下来的话语。

“多谢款待，作家先生。”


End file.
